Orange and Blue
by LauraCynthia
Summary: Dory Marlin Nemo hilarity


**Orange and Blue**

**Dory:**

Blue's a sad colour

Do you know why?

When people see blue

It makes them want to cry

Well, I like blue

And I'll tell you

That blue things can

Be happy, too

Blue's the colour of the sky

It's the colour of someone's eye

Cotton candy, big blueberries

The wing of a butterfly

The ink in a pen

With which you wrote this song

Want me to tell you again?

'Cause I can go on

**Marlin:**

Orange's even better

Though it's nobody's eye

It can be a tiger lily

Or an orange, obviously

Tangerine, and marmalade,

That's an orange, too,

And don't forget pumpkins

And carrots-

**Nemo:**

-Dad, EWWW!

**Dory:**

There's also something cool

That's really, really, blue

We're in it and it's all around us

Whoops! Just told you the clue!

**Nemo:**

Is it water?

**Dory:**

Yes, you got 'er!

**Nemo:**

What do I win?

**Dory:**

A pat on the fin.

**Nemo:**

Awwwww…

**Marlin:**

I know what else is orange

Neon lights and something new

It's the opposite of what she said

It's bright and scorching too!

**Dory:**

Opposite of "water", hmmmm? Hmmmmm…"retaw"?

**Marlin:**

I didn't mean that kind of opposite!

**Dory:**

Oh, you didn't, huh? Rats…

**Nemo:**

Oh, oh, I think I know! Is it fire?

**Marlin:**

That's it, son, yes

Very good guess

**Dory:**

My guess was good, too, wasn't it?…what was it?

**Marlin:**

(Sigh)

**Dory:**

And I'll tell you what the best part is

About the colour blue

It's the colour of something very special

And it's right in front of "v".

**Marlin:**

Hey, wait a minute! That doesn't rhyme!

**Dory:**

What doesn't?

**Marlin:**

"V"! You said, "it's right in front of 'v'"! "V" does not, rhyme, with, "blue"!

**Dory: **

Shhhh, shh, it's a clue for Coco.

**Marlin:**

Nemo!

**Dory:**

Nemo. I want him to guess!

**Marlin:**

Oh, okay. So, what's right in front of "v"?

**Nemo:**

Ummmmm…

**Marlin:**

The letter "v". There's t, blank, v.

**Dory:**

Oh, oh, I know! "U"! "U"!

**Marlin:**

Dory, you're not supposed to guess! You made UP the question!

**Dory:**

I did?

**Marlin:**

Yes, and you just gave away the answer, too!

**Nemo: **

Come on, Dad, I already know she's blue.

**Dory:**

Well, I guess you solved it, great

I'd say you're first rate.

**Marlin:**

YOU solved it!

**Nemo:**

Well, Dad, it's your turn…

**Marlin:**

All right; it's something very special

Well, actually, it's two

You'll see in a minute

That they're-

**Nemo:**

-me and you?

**Marlin:**

Yeah, that's right, son. I love you. Aw, c'mere!

**Nemo:**

Dad, not in front of the audience!

**Marlin:**

Sorry.

**Nemo: **

S'okay. Guess what, Dad, and Dory too

The best thing about orange and blue

Is that they go together.

**Marlin:**

Oh, you!

**Dory:**

Do they really?

**Nemo:**

Yeah.

**Dory:**

Woo hoo, we're a matched set! Gimme a squeezy!

**Marlin:**

Can't breathe!

**Dory:**

What's that?

**Marlin:**

Nothing.

**Dory:**

Great, great, so now what we gonna sing?

**Marlin:**

Nothing.

**Dory:**

La, la, la, la, la, la la!

**Marlin:**

I said NOTHING!

**Dory:**

Scales. I'm practicing.

**Marlin:**

Oh. For what?

**Dory:**

The next song.

**Marlin:**

There isn't going to be a next song! This is it! Orange and blue!

**Dory:**

But you're also white, and I'm also yellow, and both our eyes are red, and there's a black thing in the middle and it's black-

**Marlin:**

Orange-and-blue! That-is-ALL!

**Dory:**

All right, all right, I'll stop. You know, if there's one thing you really gotta work on, it's your yelling. You're going to hurt poor Toto's ears.

**Marlin :**

Nemo!

**Dory:**

Oh, that's funny. I could have sworn we were going down a yellow brick road, Mr. Tin Fish. I-

**Marlin:**

I have a feeling we're not in the reef anymore. (pause) Dory, I think you'd better go back. You left your brain on that algae bed.

**Dory:**

I did? Thank you!…Where are you, brain? Brain!

**Nemo:**

Dad, is she always like this?

**Marlin:**

Yes.

**Nemo:**

I thought so.

**Dory (in the background):**

Excuse me, sir, have you seen my brain?…Ma'am? Ma'am? Hi, I'm Dory, and I'm looking for my brain…no, you haven't seen it? Okay, well, thank you anyway…(to Marlin) That's funny. Everybody I asked said they don't know what I'm talking about. Weird…oh hey, there's somebody I didn't ask. (to Nemo) Excuse me, little boy, but do you know where my brain is?

**Marlin:**

Maybe somebody took it and is actually putting it to good use.

**Dory:**

Hmm, could be…you never know with fish these days.

**Nemo:**

Maybe somebody borrowed it and forgot to put it back.

**Dory:**

That's possible, I guess. Everybody around here is so scatter-brained. That's another problem with society…(long pause)…What were we talking about again?


End file.
